My Precious Love
by yongie13
Summary: cinta itu?/berhentilah tertawa saat kau ditanya apa itu cinta/karena dalam kisah ini, kau akan mengerti. cinta itu?.../temukan jawabanmu sendiri/HaeHyuk FF/GS/RnR...


**Tittle: **_**My Precious Love**_

**Author:: yongie13 ( anitaMT0201)  
**

**Pair: HaeHyuk**

**Desclaimer: SJ! They're MINE!**

**SM FAMILY! They're my family**

**And **

**This is fanfic, real have me!**

**Warning!: genderswitch, gaje, abal, ****miss typo(s), ****alur kek kereta listrik****,**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**And**

**Don't copy my fanfic please :DD**

**Star story!**

* * *

"Hyuk-ah, apa kau mau melihat ini?"

"Heh? Apa itu Hae?" tanya Hyukjae dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kau suka?"

_Yeojya_ cantik itu menganggukkan kepalanya namun mata indahnya masih menatap benda yang terbuat dari kaca bening dengan butiran pasir abu-abu di dalamnya.

"Berapa lama?" tanya _yeojya_ cantik itu memiringkan kepalanya imut.

"Setengah jam. Kau mau?" tanya Donghae mengarahkan jam pasirnya kepada Hyukjae.

"Heh? Kau berikan kepadaku? Benarkah?" tanya Hyukjae tidak percaya menatap Donghae yang berdiri di hadapannya.

Donghae menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian menyerahkan jam pasir mungil itu kepada Hyukjae.

"Gomawo Hae-ah, kau yang terbaik" kata Hyukjae kemudian memeluk Donghae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hyukjae pov**

'zreeet'

Habis!

Aku kesal!

Kenapa _namja_ itu belum juga datang?

Aku marah! Kenapa _namja_ fishy itu belum juga memunculkan hidung pinokionya? Aku,, aku…

"_Mianhae_ Hyukjae, aku telat."

"Sangat!" aku menginstrupsi kalimatnya. Kulihat Donghae masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang memburu.

"Kau berlari dari mana?" tanyaku masih kesal.

"Hehe," dia hanya memamerkan sederet gigi putihnya padaku.

"_Mianhae_ Hyukjae, aku telat. Tadi aku ada rapat sebentar."

"Lalu kau menelantarkan aku sendirian. Iya kan?" sungutku kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkannya.

"_Mianhae_ Hyukjae, kau manis. Mau ku traktir cake strawberry?" inilah yang paling aku tidak tahan. Semua yang berbau strawberry. Buru-buru aku memasukkan jam pasir yang dulu di berikan Donghae padaku kedalam tas ransel hijauku.

Zreet

"Kita ke _white café_ ya?" kataku menarik tangan Donghae.

"Hihihihi," pelan tapi pasti aku bisa mendengar suara ikan itu tertawa.

"Kau tertawa?" kataku berhenti menariknya dan berbalik menatap Donghae yang kini sudah cekikikan sendiri.

Aku memayunkan bibirku kemudian berjalan menghentakkan kakiku dengan kasar meninggalkan Donghae yanag masih cekikikan.

"Akhhh!" dia berseru.

"_Mian_ Hyukjae, aku kelepasan. Habisnya kau lucu sekali. Hanya dengan sebuah cake strawberry kau bisa begini. Bagaimana kalau ada orang jahat yang memeberikanmu cake strawberry? Apa kau mau mengikuti mereka juga?"

Aku kembali memanyukan bibirku, dia benar. Tapi tidak perlu tertawakan?

"Kau tidak mau minta maaf?" aku menundukkan kepalaku, tanganku kubuat selemas mungkin, mataku terasa panas. Donghae berhenti tertawa kemudian tangan hangatnya menyentuh bahuku yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Kau marah?" tanyanya lembut kemudian mengangkat kepalaku pelan.

Tes

Tes

Aku, Lee Hyukjae, _yeojya_ cengeng yang dengan mudahnya menangis. Sekarang aku kembali menangis.

"Kau jahat Hae," aku menghapus air mataku dengan punggung tanganku secara kasar.

"Ssshhhh, _uljima_ Hyukjae. _Mianhae_, aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi sekarang aku traktir kau ne?" dia tersenyum menampakkan sederet gigi putih dan wajah_ fishy_-nya terlihat semakin kekanak-kanakan dari sebelumnya.

"_Nae_, kau tidak akan mengatakan itu lagi? Dan kau tidak akan telat lagi kan?" tanyaku memastikannya.

"_Nae_, aku janji Hyukjae."

Aku menyukainya _namja_ berwajah fishy, hidung pinokio, dan cake strawberry-nya. Sejak kecil kami selalu bersama. Marga kami sama, umur kami hanya berbeda beberapa bulan. Tapi aku lebih tua darinya, hanya saja dia lebih tinggi dariku.

Dia, Lee Donghae. Seorang anak pemilik Lee corp di daerah Mokpo ini. Temanku sejak aku di adopsi. Namun aku tidak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukainya, setiap melihat kapten basket SJ Senior High school ini di kerubuni _yeojya_-_yeojya_ aku menjadi kesal sendiri, saat dia bicara dengan _yeojya_ lainnya aku cemburu.

Kepopuleran Donghae membuatku sering merajuk padanya, kesibukannya selalu membuatku iri. Hanya saja kebaikannya selalu membuatku senang, dan senyumannya selalu membuatku tenang.

'_saranghae Hae-ah'_ aku hanya bisa mengatakannya di dalam hatiku saja, aku tidak bisa mengatakannya di hadapannya. Kenapa? Jelas saja itu. Dia _namja_ populer, bukan berarti aku juga tidak populer. Aku ini pintar. Hanya saja Donghae menyukai _yeojya_ lain yang aku tidak tahu siapa. Dia selalu membanggakan _yeojya_ itu padaku. Hanya padaku yang lebih di anggapnya kakaknya ini.

**Hyukjae pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Hyukjae berjalan menyusuri koridor SJ Senior High school sendirian dengan setumpuk buku-buku yang di bawanya dari perpustakaan.

"Kenapa aku? Aku bukanlah pengurus perpustakaan. Kenapa aku harus membawa buku sebanyak ini. Hae menyebalkan!" rutuk _yeojya_ cantik itu sambil berjalan sedikit berlari karena memburu waktu.

Ini sudah hampir jam pulang sekolah, dan perpustakaan akan segera tutup, kalau _yeojya_ cantik itu tidak segera maka dia harus membawa buku-buku itu pulang agar besok bisa di kembalikan ke perpustakaan.

Teng

Teng

Teng

"Akhhhh."

Brakkk

_Yeojya_ cantik itu berteriak kemudian menghamburkan bukunya di koridor sekolah yang sepi.

"Awww," ringis seorang _yeojya_ yang errr sangat imut.

"Kau yang melemparku dengan buku-buku ini?" tanya _yeojya_ manis itu kepada _yeojya_ cantik yang kini membalikkan badannya setelah menyadari perbuatannya.

'_akhh, kenapa harus ada orang sih?'__ iner yeojya_ cantik yang bernama Hyukjae itu berteriak.

"Minnie-ah? Kenapa kau ada disini? Aku mencarimu. Akhhh Hyukjae, hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang denganmu. Kau pulang sendiri ya? Dan jangan lupa bawa buku-buku ini," _namja_ berwajah fishy itu menarik _yeojya_ dengan mata kelincinya yang masih kesal karena di lempar buku oleh orang yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Hae-ah? Kau mau melupakan janjimu?" kata _yeojya_ cantik itu lirih hampir tidak terdengar

'akhhhh, ppabo! kenapa harus sekarang'

Tes

Tes

Tes

Beberapa tetes cairan merah mengalir dari hidung _yeojya_ cantik itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hyukjae? Kau Lee Hyukjae kan?"

"Ne, itu aku," kata Hyukjae pelan tanpa niat memandang _yeojya_ yang memanggilnya.

"Cantik dan kau tidak manis."

"Heoh? Apa kau bilang?" Hyukjae terlihat shock dengan pengakuan _yeojya_ imut itu.

"Yah, kau tidak manis," kata _yeojya_ imut itu lagi.

"K-kau? Siapa kau? Kau bukan siswa sini kan?" tanya Hyukjae memastikan setelah melihat seragam sekolah yang dikenakan _yeojya_ ini berbeda dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"Minnie-ah? Kenapa kau keluar dari ruang guru?" suara Donghae membuat dua _yeojya_ itu menatapnya.

"Hahhhh, _mianhae_ Hae-ah. Tadi kau hanya bosan sendirian di sana. Sekarang aku akan kembali ke sana," kata _yeojya_ imut itu.

"Tidak perlu lagi, kelasmu di kelas 1C," ucap Donghae kemudian.

"Hyukjae, aku minta tolong. Tolong kau kembalikan ini ke ruang Choi seongsaengnim ya?" pinta Donghae pada Hyukjae.

Mendengar itu Hyukjae menatapnya Donghae _kenapa_-_harus-aku-ppabo_?. Melihat arti tatapan itu, Donghae mengerti.

"_Mianhae_ Hyuk-ah, aku harus mengantar Minnie ke ruangannya."

"Ani, aku ada urusan, urusi saja urusanmu sendiri. Aku tidak mau!" Donghae terkejut melihat perubahan sikap sahabatnya itu.

"Sudahlah Hae, berikan saja dan ayo kita pergi," _yeojya_ imut yang bernama Sungmin itu memberikan map merah di tangan Donghae ke pada Hyukjae dan menarik tangan Donghae berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah.

Plak

Donghae menoleh menatap benda yang baru saja mengenai kepala fishy nya.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau lempar ini padaku Hyukjae-ah?"

"Berikan saja sendiri, dasar ikan jelek!" Hyukjae langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Sungmin yang masih cengo sendirian.

"Dia marah ya Hae?"

"Ani, biar aku bereskan nanti."

"Sebaiknya cepat, kalau tidak kau akan semakin di bencinya."

"Ani, Hyukkjae tidak bisa membenciku Minnie dan dia tidak boleh membenciku," tegas Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri ke ruanganku, kau sebaiknya kembalikan map ini," Sungmin berjalan meninggalkan Donghae.

'haishhh, anak itu. Dia selalu berbuat seenaknya. Kenapa aku diberi saudara seperti itu sih' kesal Donghae yang kemudian menatap kepergian Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae-ah, kenapa kau harus marah? Kau cemburu, hmm?" bisik Donghae sendiri sambil memungut map yang tadi di lempar Hyukjae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hyukjae pov**

Tes

Tes

Tes

"Damn it!" kenapa ini terulang lagi?

"Hyukjae?" suara itu. Aku tahu siapa itu, Junsu. Teman sekelasku. Buru-buru aku menghapus noda merah di sekitar hidungku Dengan sapu tangan putihku.

"Kau sendirian? Tidak bersama Donghae?" tanyanya lagi kemudian berdiri di hadapan wastafel di sebelahku.

Aku berusaha tersenyum pada Junsu. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya khawatir akan keadaanku yang menyedihkan ini.

"Hyuk? Hidungmu berdarah?" teriaknya spontan tidak percaya.

"Kau kenapa?" Junsu mengambil sapu _orange_-nya dan menghapus jejak darah yang mengalir dari hidungku.

"Ani, aku baik-baik saja su-_ie_, aku hanya mimisan. Sekarang aku akan pulang."

"Kupanggilkan Hae agar dia mengantarmu ya?" mendengar nama itu aku menatap Junsu dalam.

"Tolong jangan katakan ini pada Hae. Aku tidak ingin dia khawatir."

"Ta-tapi?"

"Aku mohon."

Akhirnya setelah memohon pada Junsu dia berjanji tidak akan memberitahu Donghae.

Aku tidak ingin Donghae khawatir dan terlebih aku tidak mau dia mengetahui penyakitku.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Drrrrttt drrrttt

From: Hae fishy

Subject: _mianhae_

"_Hyuk-ah, kau marah padaku? Aku traktir cake strawberry kukus ya? Di white café aku tunggu kau sekarang!"_

Pesan dari Donghae, aku menutup flat ponselku. Aku tidak mungkin datang. Sekarang aku di Seoul, mengetahui perkembangan kanker di dalam tubuhku.

Limfoma!

Yaitu jenis kanker yang berasal dari jaringan yang membentuk darah.

"Kita harus mendapatkan donor sum sum tulang belakang. Itupun kita masih harus melakukan operasi yang kecil kemungkinannya."

Ucapan _uisanim_ itu membuatku terhenyak. Aku berjalan meninggalkan _umma_ dengan _uisanim_ rumah sakit Seoul dan berjalan menuju taman rumah sakit.

Limfoma? Kanker yang membutuhkan donor? Siapa? aku tidak punya saudara, aku hanyalah anak yang beruntung karena di angkat oleh keluarga Lee yang tidak memiliki anak.

Kupandangi ponsel putihku sekali lagi. Nama Donghae terlihat di sana. Sejak tadi dia terus menghubungiku tanpa henti.

Ddrrrttt drrrttt

Donghae mengirimiku pesan lagi.

From: Hae Fishy ikan

"_Kau marah padaku? Kenapa kau pulang duluan Hyuk-ah? Kenapa kau ke SEOUL tanpa memberitahuku? Tadi aku menguhubungi ummamu. Tolong angkat telponku Hyuk-ah."_ aku tahu dia sedang khawatir. Dan inilah yang aku tidak inginkan.

Aku mendial no. Hae.

"Yeobseyo, kau kenapa? Kau marah padaku karena map tadi? Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku tadi? Kau juga tidak datang ke white café, kau kenapa?" dia langsung menyerangku dengan berbagai pertanyaan.

'hahhhh' aku menghela nafas sebentar untuk menormalkan detak jantungku.

"_Mian_ Hae-ah, aku ke Seoul ada urusan keluarga. Itulah sebabnya aku harus pulang duluan," bohongku padanya.

"Jijja?" dia nampak belum percaya padaku.

"Percaya padaku? Aku tidak akan marah padamu, tapi cake strawberry kukusmu besok aku tagih ya?" candaku padanya.

"Hehe, baiklah, aku akan mentraktirmu besok" katanya yang aku yakin sekarang dia sedang tersenyum senang.

Hyukjae pov end

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hyukjae? Kau _yeojya_ yang cantik tapi tidak manis," kembali seorang _yeojya_ berpapasan Dengan Hyukjae.

"Kau lagi? Sebenarnya kau siapa?" kesal Hyukjae walau masih dengan senyum sumringah di bibirnya.

"Hehe, Lee Sungmin imnida. Aku baru pindah dari Tokyo Internasinal School," jawab yeojya imut itu masih dengan sebuah senyum manisnya.

"Aku tidak tanya kau dari mana Sungmin-ssi," sungut Hyukjae kesal kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Heii, kau tidak perlu kesal denganku. Hari ini kau ada janji dengan Hae ya? Tadi dia bilang mau ke whirt,, world…"

"White café, " intrupsi Hyukjae mendengar sungim yang berceloteh tidak jelas di sebelahnya.

"Oh iya itu maksudku, bolehkan aku ikut dengan kalian? Aku mau makan cake juga," Hyukjae menatap mata kelinci Sungmin. Penuh dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

"Pergi saja dengan Hae kalau kau mau, aku juga ada urusan siang ini."

"Kau tidak mau menepati janji dengan Hae ya?" tanya Sungmin polos.

"Dialah yang tidak menepati janji, aku pergi!" Hyukjae sekarang benar-benar berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hae-ah, sepertinya Hyukjae marah padamu," ucap Sungmin pada Donghae yang kini baru selesai rapat untuk pertandingan basket dua minggu lagi.

"Heh? Kenapa kau bilang begitu?"

"Tadi dia bilang '_pergi saja Dengan Hae kalau kalau mau, aku juga ada urusan siang ini_' lalu saat aku tanya '_kau tidak mau menepati janji dengan Hae ya?'_ dia menjawab '_dialah yang tidak menepati janji' _itu katanya," ucap Sungmin menirukan cara Hyukjae bicara.

Donghae yang melihat itu hanya menaikkan alis kanannya tanda dia tidak terlalu mengerti dengan ucapan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau meminta begitu Minnie-ah?" tanya Donghae menatap saudara sepupu yang lebih tua beberapa bulan darinya.

"Hehe, akukan hanya menggodanya. Dan lagi aku ada janji dengan Kyuhyun Hae-ah."

"_Namja_ junior High school itu? Dia sudah resmi jadi _namja_chigumu ya?" tanya Donghae memastikan.

"Ani, dia masih sangat kekanak-kanakan."

"Sama sepertimu Minnie-ah," Donghae berjalan meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih cekikikan melihat raut kesal di wajah Donghae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hyukjae!" Donghae berusaha memanggil sosok _yeojya_ yang kini berjalan memunggunginya.

Pluk

"Kenapa kau melemparku?" balas _yeojya_ itu setelah merasakan sakit di bagian kepalanya karena di timpuk dengan pena.

"Salahkan kau yang tidak mau berhenti saat aku panggil," sungut Donghae kesal.

"Kau? Kenapa kau katakan itu pada Sungmin? Kau marah padaku Hyukjae?"

"Ani, sudah kukatakan aku tidak mungkin marah padamu," ucap Hyukjae kemudian berjalan menyusuri koridor. Namun, Donghae masih setia mengekor kemana Hyukjae berjalan.

"Kenapa mengikutiku Hae?"

"Agar kau tidak meninggalkan aku saat pulang sekolah."

"Aku sudah janji akan mentraktirmu siang ini."

"Bukankah kau yang tidak menepati janji?" Donghae menatap Hyukjae bingung.

"Mwo? Kapan?" tanya Donghae meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan hanya telat, tapi kau meninggalkan aku saat pulang sekolah kemarin-kemarin," kata Hyukjae masih tenang sambil berjalan tidak mempedulikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap mereka.

"Akhhh, _mianhae_ Hyukjae-ah, aku harus menemani Sungmin. Kau tahu Sungmin itu sangat kelewatan. Dia bisa bicara macam-macam pada appa kalau aku tidak mengantarnya pergi ke pusat pertokaoan hari itu," jelas Donghae pada Hyukjae.

"Sungmin? Sebenarnya siapa dia Hae?" Hyukjae menatap Donghae yang kini berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Dia sepupuku dan dia itu sangat berisik," Hyukjae bukan terkejut karena dia sepupu Donghae, hanya ada perasaan yang tidak enak menggerogoti kepalanya.

Tes

"Hyuk? Hidungmu berdarah," Donghae berteriak panik setelah melihat setetes darah kental mengalir di hidung Hyukjae.

"Ani, aku hanya lelah. Ini mimisan biasa."

"Ini tidak biasa, kau pasti lelah sekali, sekarang aku antar kau pulang."

"Cake strawberry kukusnya?" kata Hyukjae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Donghae menatap Hyukjae kesal.

"Kau sakit, arra? Jadi kau harus pulang."

"Kau tepati janji maka aku akan janji untuk pulang," kata Hyukjae berusaha agar Donghae tidak mengetahui penyakitnya.

Setelah berfikir lama akhirnya Donghae membawa Hyukjae menuju parkiran dan menuju white kafe yang tidak jauh dari sekolahnya.

"Kau sudah mendapatkannya, sekarang kita pulang ar… heh? Kau kemana Hyukjae?" Donghae berteriak mencari Hyukjae yang tadi berdiri di belakangnya saat membayar cakenya di kasir white café.

"Maaf tuan, tadi seorang _yeojya_ menitipkan ini untuk tuan," kata seorang pelayan kepada Donghae sembari memberikan secarik kertas pada Donghae.

"_Mianhae Hae-ah. Aku pulang duluan. Gomawo cake strawberry kukusnya."_

'darah?' Donghae bergumam kecil melihat noda merah di sudut kertas berukuran kira-kira 7×5 cm itu.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Anak itu sangat cantik Hyukjae, dia memang tidak imut, dia hartaku. Apapun akan aku lakukan untuknya, dia sangat cantik. Hanya saja kami sekarang seperti berada di dunia yang berbeda."_

'akhhhh' Hyukjae memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit. Sekujur tubuhnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin.

'kenapa mimpi ini lagi?' Hyukjae sedikit bergumam. Setelah kepalanya tidak terasa sakit lagi, dia beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Ekor mata sipitnya menatap jam pasir yang dulu diberikan Donghae.

"Kalau aku pergi nanti, apa kau masih akan mengingatku Hae-ah?" bisiknya meletakkan kembali jam pasirnya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Chagiya, _umma_ dan appa sudah memutuskan untuk melakukan terapi radiasi saja untukmu, itu akan membuatmu sedikit lebih baik."

"Tidak perlu _umma,_" jawab Hyukjae kemudian mengambil roti bakarnya dan berjalan meninggalkan rumah.

"_Umma_ tidak perlu melakukannya, usaha seperti apapun akan percuma karena Hyuk tidak memiliki pendonor. _Uisanim_ itu bilang tinggal satu bulan lagi bukan? Tolong jangan beritahu Donghae _umma._"

"Ta-tapi chagiya?"

"Ani _umma_, Hyuk tidak menginginkan terapi yang percuma itu, sekarang jalani saja seperti ini. _Umma-_lah yang mengajari Hyukjae agar menjadi anak yang tegar menghadapi masalah kan?"

"Ta-tapi _umma_ tidak mau kehilanganmu chagi," air mata perlahan turun dari pelupuk mata Mrs. Lee. Melihat _umma-_nya menangis Hyukjae memeluk _umma-_nya.

"Aku akan selalu ada untuk _umma_, aku ada di hati _umma_. Karena _umma_ membesarkan aku dan memperlihatkan dunia ini Dengan hati _umma,_" kata Hyukjae menenangkan _umma_nya.

"Kau malaikat _umma_ chagi."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Brakkk

"Hyukjae-ah? Kau kenapa?" Donghae menggendong Hyukjae bridal style ke uks sekolah. Segera saja dia menguhubungi appa Hyukjae.

'Tubuhmu ringan, kau berkeringat. Tapi tubuhmu tidak panas Hyuk-ah. Kau kenapa?' batin Donghae yang kini duduk menatap Hyukjae.

"Hae? Bagaimana keadaan Hyuk?" tanya Mr. Lee yang baru masuk ke ruang uks.

"Dia pingsan, dan ahjushi. Saya ingin bertanya. Sebenarnya Hyuk sakit apa?"

"Ani, mungkin dia lelah," bohong! Mr. Lee ingat keinginan Hyukjae agar tidak memberitahu Donghae

"Kalau begitu, ahjushi akan membawanya pulang"

"Dia sakit! pasti sakit parah," sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan Donghae.

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku percaya Hyukjae, dia _yeojya_ yang kuat Minnie"

"Arraseo, aku tahu _yeojya_ itu cantik walau tidak manis, dia juga kuat walau dia itu cengeng."

"Kau memujinya atau menghinanya. Hmm?" kesal Donghae pada Sungmin.

"Heh? Aku hanya bercanda Hae-ah. Kau terlihat menyebalkan," Sungmin berjalan meinggalkan sepupunya yang masih termenung mengingat kejadian tadi.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Hyuk-ah, kau datang di pertandinganku kan? Pertandingannya di undur satu minggu," kata Donghae kepada Hyukjae yang baru sampai di sekolah.

"Hmm? Kau mau aku melihatmu? Kalau begitu kau belikan aku cake strawberry ya?" pinta Hyukjae sembari tersenyum kepada Donghae.

"Baiklah, sore ini white kafe jam tiga sore ya?"

**Donghae pov**

Sejak seminggu lalu Hyukjae tidak pernah pulang denganku, dia selalu di jemput Lee ahjushi, di sekolahpun dia tidak pernah banyak bergerak. Pelajaran olahraga tidak di ikuti.

Dia aneh!

Tapi apa?

"Hyuk-ah, hidungmu berdarah lagi," aku mengelap darah kental yang keluar dari hidungnya

"Sebenarnya kau sakit apa Hyuk-ah?" tanyaku padanya. Dia terlihat ragu namun kemudian tersenyum menatapku.

"Aku hanya lelah Hae-ah, sebentar lagi saja ne?"

"Heh?" aku memiringkan kepalaku tanda tidak mengerti.

"Kutatap Hyukjae yang kini berjalan meninggalkan aku."

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Kau telat lima belas menit Hae-ah, aku kesal!" katanya merajuk padaku.

"Akhh, _mianhae_ Hyuk-ah, aku harus mencari sesuatu tadi," jelasku padanya.

Dia tersenyum kemudian mengajakku masuk ke dalam white kafe. Kafe favourite Hyukjae.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Saranghae Lee Hyukjae, aku menyukaimu. Kau adalah _yeojya_ yang selama ini kucintai," aku mengatakannya saat setelah pertandingan basketku.

Kutatap muka tirus Hyukjae yang kini mulai meneteskan tetesan bening.

"_Mianhae_ Hae-ah, aku…aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," dia berjalan meninggalkanku yang masih terpaku. Benar dugaanku, dia hanya menganggapku sebagai adiknya!

**Donghae pov end**

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Hyukjae pov**

"Nado Hae-ah, sarangahe, jeongmal saranghae," aku berbisik menatap wajahku yang terpantul di cermin kamarku.

Aku juga menyukaimu, hanya saja saat ini, itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya akan menyakitimu nantinya. Waktuku tinggal satu minggu lagi. Dan aku rasa itu tidak sampai satu minggu lagi.

Tes

Tes

Tes

Damn it! Darah ini keluar lagi, kuatatap mukaku yang kini benar-benar terlihat tirus.

"_Umma_, kepalaku pusing" bisikku pelan.

Brakkk

"Hyuk-ah?" aku jatuh, hanya saja aku masih bisa mendengar suara teriakan _umma_.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"Setelah ini, jangan biarkan Hyukjae ke sekolah lagi yeobo, aku tidak ingin melihatnya semakin menderita. Dia harus diselematkan yeobo, aku sangat menyayanginya," kudengar suara isak tangis _umma_.

"Tenanglah yeobo, kita semua berusaha. Kita berdo'a saja semoga Hyukjae kita bisa selamat."

"Tapi yeobo? Kita tidak bisa melakukan operasi. Itu akan gagal saja, teraphi radiasi atau apapun hanya ada 30 sampai 40 persen saja," kudengar _umma_ kembali terisak.

Pelan kupejamkan mataku, mengingat kembali kenangan saat aku di adopsi dari panti asuhan yang telah membesarkanku, bertemu dengan Donghae, bertemu Junsu, lalu….

"Um-ma…" aku berusaha memanggil _umma_. Tanpa menunggu lama _umma_ menyadari panggilanku dan berlari kearahku yang kini terbaring di atas tempat tidur rumah sakit.

"Chagi? Jangan banyak bicara, kau pasti akan sembuh. _Umma_ akan melakukan apapun untuk kesembuhanmu chagiya," air mata _umma_ menyentuh tanganku. Aku tersenyum untuk menenangkan perasaan _umma_.

"To-long appa, am-bilkan, jam pa-sir-ku," bisikku lirih menatap appa. Appa mengerti kemudian bergegas keluar ruangan. _Umma_ masih menemaniku, walau sudah tidak menangis lagi. Aku berusaha tersenyum pada _umma_. Satu jam, appa kembali membawa jam pasirku.

Malam hari yang sunyi, aku terbangun. Kulihat _umma_ tertidur di sampingku, air matanya masih mengalir, melihat _umma_ seperti ini aku menjadi sedih, perlahan air mataku ikut menetes.

Ekor mataku menatap sesosok _namja_ paruh baya yang berdiri mengenakan baju putih tersenyum padaku.

"Appa? Aku juga akan menyusul appa dan _umma._"

Dengan sisah tenagaku. Aku menulis di secarik kertas. Kubiarkan beberapa tetes darah mengotori kertas itu.

Setelah meletakkan jam pasir di atas kertas itu aku kembali tidur. Mungkin untuk selamanya, sebelum aku tidur aku melihat muka Donghae yang tersenyum manis kepadaku.

**Hyukjae pov end**

Piippppppppppppppppppp

Mrs. Lee terbangun dari tidurnya dan begitu terkejut saat melihat pengukur detak jantung Hyukjae berbunyi. Dengan segera dia memanggil Mr. lee dan _uisanim_.

"Yeobo, tenanglah. Kau lihat Hyukjae kita? Dia tersenyum. Kau percaya padanya kan? Dia ada di hati kita" kata Mr. Lee menenagkan istrinya.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

**Donghae pov**

"Sudah dua hari dia tidak masuk," ada apa ini? Apa dia marah karena aku menyatakan perasaanku?

'Hyuk-ah, kau marah padaku?' aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit pagi.

Ekor mataku menatap bunga snow drop yang tumbuh di dekat pagar rumahku. Ini sudah masuk musim dingin.

"Hae-ah, ta-tadi Junsu menguhubungiku. Dia bilang Hyuk, Hyuk meninggal."

Aku membatu mendengar perkataan Sungmin.

Mwo? Meninggal?

Aku tahu sepupuku ini memang sangat sering bercanda, tapi ini keterlaluan. Segera aku mendekatinya.

"Kau jangan bercanda seperti itu Minnie-ah, aku…"

"Aku serius! I'am cerious Lee Donghae! " dia menatapku degan tatapan tajamnya.

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kakiku mengambil kunci mobilku. "Biar aku yang menyetir Hae" Sungmin mengambil paksa kunci mobilku dan menarikku menuju mobil sport merah milikku.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

Aku menatap sekelilingku, suasana yang paling aku benci. Rumah Hyukjae sepi, dengan segera Sungmin membawaku menuju komplek pemakaman Mokpo.

Kulihat Mr. Lee memeluk Mrs. Lee yang sedang terisak.

Aku jatuh terduduk di tanah.

"Ppabo, kau jangan begini. Hyukjae tidak ingin melihatmu begini Hae-ah," Sungmin masih berusaha keras menarikku.

"Minnie-ah, katakan ini bohong kan?"

Aku berjalan menuju sekumpulan orang yang tengah berkabung.

Kutatap batu nisan bertuliskan nama Lee Hyukjae. _Yeojya_ yang baru dua hari lalu melihat pertandinganku, aku bahkan masih merasakan senyuman hangatnya. Komplek pemakaman ini sekarang sepi.

"Hae-ah, ini," Mr. Lee menyerahkan secarik kertas padaku.

"_Mianhae_ merahasiakan ini darimu. Hyukjae terkena kanker limfose keturunan dari appa kandungnya. Setelah kedua orang tuanya meninggal dia dititipkan di panti asuhan Mokpo hingga kami mengadopsinya. Dia yang meminta kami agar tidak memberitahumu mengenai penyakit ini. Sekali lagi _mianhae_ Hae-ah. Hyukjae tidak ingin melihat kau khawatir," setelah mengatakan itu Mr. Lee dan Mrs. Lee berjalan meninggalkan aku.

"Minnie-ah, bisakah kau tinggalkan aku sendirian?"

Sungmin segera meninggalkan aku sendirian.

"Aku tunggu kau di mobil," katanya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan aku.

"Hyuk-ah? Kau meninggalkan aku, hmm?" tanyaku pada sosok yang kini terbaring di tanah.

Plashhhhh

Angin sejuk menerpaku. Aku bisa merasakannya, ini seperti hangatnya senyuman Hyukjae.

Dia tersenyum?

"Inilah yang kau inginkan Hyuk-ah?" Sekali lagi angin lembut menerpaku, aku tersenyum menetap sosok transparan yang kini berdiri dihadapanku dengan senyum yang sangat cantik.

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

"_Sudah hampir pertengahan musim dingin, tanpa terasa kita semakin dewasa. Hae-ah. Aku juga mencintaimu. Mianhae aku tidak memberitahumu tentang penyakit ini. Kalau kau merindukanku aku akan selalu ada di dekatmu, tepatnya di hatimu. Tahun ini aku tidak melihat bunga snow drop di rumahmu, padahal aku janji untuk melihatnya setiap musim dingin. Tapi kalau aku sudah pergi, aku pasti bisa melihatnya setiap saat. Karena snow drop ku adalah Hae, Hae adalah harapanku. _

_Aku bukanlah satu-satunya yeojya di dunia ini, kau bisa memiliki yang lebih baik. Aku tahu kau itu sangat baik Hae-ah. Aku kembalikan jam pasirmu, sebaiknya kau jangan sering telat kalau janjian ya? __

_Walaupun sekarang kita benar-benar berada di dunia yang berbeda._

_Aku akan baik-baik saja, kau jaga dirimu._

_Saranghae Lee Donghae, jeongmal saranghae"_

**.**

≠**Ý≠**

**.**

* * *

Sudah satu tahun setengah berlalu sejak kepergian Hyukjae. Aku memutuskan pindah ke SEOUL.

Kutatap sekolahku yang baru, Yesung hyung melanjutkan sekolahnya di SM High school, jadi aku pun meminta pada appa agar satu sekolah dengan sepupuku itu.

Hari pertama sekolah. Bagaimana menurutmu?

Menyenangkan?

Aku rasa ia.

**Donghae pov end**

* * *

**cinta itu? sangatlah berharga.**

* * *

END

* * *

Sebagai permohonan maaf karena hilangnya beberapa ff saya di fandom ini. Publish ff lama saya, masih sangat terlihat banyaknya kesalahan dalam ff ini.

Sekian dan terima kasih atas perhatian readers sekalian.

Sekarang review ne?


End file.
